The Panda Lily Inn
by Chlobear
Summary: The war is over, And everything has seemingly calmed down. But Aang and his friend's are about to meet someone that will twist everything and make their lives much more complicated. Lily has a lot of secrets hidden behind a beautiful face and they come undone when the Avatar steps into her life but not romantically :P R&R! M for later on ;


**Authors note: Okay so Lily is my OC. No I do not own Avatar and all that Jazz. It's gonna get sticky between Aang and Lily but I do love Kataang so I have no clue who Lily will romantically be linked to so let's just see where this goes :P**

Aang and the rest of the group had roamed around Ba Sing Se for a few weeks just relaxing and collecting themselves after the end of the war. The atmosphere was so light and happy, festivals were held almost every night and there was never an hour that went by that he and his friends weren't thanked for their efforts. Aang couldn't hold back his pride as they walked by a statue made in his honor, he stood in front of it mimicking the pose and they all laughed. He had done it, he had defeated the Firelord it had taken so much time and effort to get to the ending of the war, and despite the victory he felt an odd sense of anxiety pulsing through him, it was this huge build up and now what? It was over and the nations were in peace, of course it was his job to keep the peace but that task seemed so minimal in comparison to what they had just accomplished. The gang was now just traveling between cities to make sure all was well and to clean up after the war, in an attempt to put things back to how they were before the destruction although Zuko and Sakka had their constant plans for improving instead of restoring. No one ever completely agreed on what their mission was but they carried along happily because at least they had won the bigger battle. The sun was just going down and the sky held a purple hue as dusk set in the lights in the city turned on. They all continued through the streets just listening to the buzz all around them, Sakka lead the group arguing about something with Toph while Suki held his hand and chewed on the fingernails on her free hand. Katara and Zuko walked together laughing at momo who was struggling with a fruit he had found but couldn't get to the edible part. Aang watched his friend with a smile on his face feeling like he could live in that moment forever. They were staying in a quaint inn outside the city walls for two days before they head to the fire nation for a meeting with some of their council members. The Inn was next to a natural hot spring where they were to relax after all that had happened. He and his friends found their way to the walls of Ba Sing Se and Toph quickly opened the wall and let them through, the inn wasn't far but it was tucked away hidden by trees. They all found their way inside it was comfortable and candles gave a warm glow to the room, a small desk was positioned in the back with a sign hanging from it that read The Panda Lily Inn, but no one seemed to be there Sakka walked up to the front desk and began ringing the bell, there was a loud clatter coming from a room hidden by a curtain and a girl emerged throwing an apron on over her head as she entered the room. Zuko dropped the fruit he had taken from momo and Sakka let out a low whistle, all Aang could accomplish was staring. She was breathtaking she had blonde almost white hair that had a slight wave and was currently pulled up by a light blue ribbon, she had a white dress that ended just above her knees and the sleeves went all the way to her wrist then made a point up her hand where a sting held it to her middle finger, her skin was tanned from the sun and her cheeks were effortlessly pink and her eyes were an ice blue as she looked up and held Aang's gaze, she was clearly young but her body had the curve of a woman and her smile held a sense of knowing as she looked at him and then to all his friends.

"Avatar," She bowed but kept her eyes trained on him not bowing her head completely. Then looked at Zuko "Prince Zuko," She bowed again and then looked at everyone else "It's wonderful to have you all staying with us," She walked to the desk so gracefully and Toph gasped, everyone turned to look at her even the girl.

"What is it?" Katara asked putting her hand on Tophs shoulder.

"It's just….. Her vibrations from walking were so light…. It was almost as light as, well as twinkletoes over there," Toph signaled towards Aang, and then all heads turned to the girl.

"Are you inferring that I am light on my feet?" The girl asked

"Very light," Sakka answered her leaning on the desk and smiling goofily at her.

"I am," She smiled "I had to be a thief for a very long time, and while living near Ba Sing Se you learn quickly that earthbender's can hear with the ground, but this one is good," She said tilting her head towards Toph, "I'm Lily by the way, and it's great to meet you all," She spread out five keys along the table. And Zuko decided to snatch one up, Sakka and Aang followed suit and Katara grabbed the one closest to her, Suki looked at all of them and sighed.

"Well Toph, looks like me and you are roomies," She said grabbing the last one. The all grabbed their things as Lily showed them down the hall and each one to their rooms, before they all retreated they thanked her and she nodded.

"If you need anything you can find me in the back room or out at the stables, I will tend to your bison," She said to Aang more than anyone, he smiled at her and just kept staring as she disappeared into the other room.

"Okay!" Katara clapped getting everyone's attention "Meeting in my room," She led the way and they all followed suit. As they sat through-out her room Zuko lit all the candles and gave the room light.

"There is something odd about that girl," Katara began… and Sakka snorted a laugh.

"You mean odd as in hot as hell?" He asked, earning himself a punch in the arm from Suki "You're hotter than hell," He whined loudly "And that hurt!"

"Katara is right, I have never seen anyone who looked like that, not just beautiful but her features, maybe she is a spirit," Zuko offered, but Aang shook his head. Had she been a spirit he would have known and felt it.

"Guys I can't see her but maybe she is just an impossibly pretty girl, why is that weird?" Toph asked while picked at the hem of her pants.

"It wasn't just her looks; it was the way she looked at us but more specifically Aang. The way she watched him when she bowed," Katara shook her head trying to think and recall the event.

"Maybe she has the hots for him, he is the Avatar!" Sakka grinned and Aang laughed feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, Katara just glared and crossed her arms over her chest, then dropped them.

"No it was different, I wouldn't have got an uneasy sense if it was just that," Katara rolled her eyes and they all looked at her knowingly. She and Aang had kissed but that hadn't exactly been discussed yet there was a whirlwind of duties after everything had happened and she had actually planned on speaking to him about during their "relaxing stay".

"I agree with Katara, something was off," Suki chimed in "But she did say she was a thief for a while maybe she just has an aura of bad," She looked at Katara and shrugged. They all contemplated the thought and began to nod as the idea became more and more easy to grasp.

"Well we will just be careful around her, now can I please go to sleep?" Toph whined before heading for the door, they all filed out and agreed to meet in the morning for some swimming and relaxing in the sun. Aang turned and hugged Katara saying goodnight before retreating to his room. They had all been right something didn't sit right about lily; he knew she wasn't a spirit and her aura wasn't bad, she actually was much more difficult to read then he liked but he knew she wasn't bad. Instead of retreating to his room as all the others had he found himself wandering to the living room and to the curtain to the back, he listened carefully but heard no noise and quietly peeked behind the blue silk curtain, there was a room with a small cot and a few things here and there but it was otherwise pretty plain, he made his way out of the Inn and circled around back to the stables where they had Appa. He heard a light laughter that sounded like wind chimes being blown together by a steady breeze. He followed the noise to find the blonde girl feeding Appa fruits all wrapped up in large leaves, she giggled as his tongue licked her hands and Aang couldn't help but laugh too. She froze and turned to look at him.

"Avatar," She bowed her head as a hello then continued to feed the Bison but this time in silence. Aang made his way over to her and helped her feed him.

"So you said your name was Lily," He offered as more of a statement then a question, she nodded and studied his face "Well "I'm Aang!" He smiled "So you can call me that instead of Avatar."

"Will do," she said heading over to sit on a barrel of hay while Appa polished of a large bowl of water, Aang followed her and sat next to her. They sat in silence together watching the large creature, until he finally found words.

"So do you own the Inn?" He asked watching her out of the corner of his eye; she gave him a sideways glance and laughed.

"No, I'm only 15! The woman who runs it has raised me and so I work for her to help out, she is away on business so right now it's just me," she reached up and pulled the ribbon from her hair letting is fall over her shoulders, she smelled amazing too it was like a mixture of vanilla and spring.

"Is it hard to run it by yourself?" He asked groggily then blinked his eyes trying to clear his head.

"No not in the slightest, we rarely have costumers and when we do it's never a long stay," Lily answered laughing. "So it's a pretty easy job I just sleep and explore and tend to the animals round here, it's actually pretty peaceful. Why are you up so late?" She asked abruptly startling him.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I thought I would come and check on Appa," The large bison groaned at his name then let out a long burp making the two laugh. The girl sighed and stood making Aang feel uneasy about sitting so he stood as well.

"Well do you want me to show you the hot spring?" she asked walking out of the stable, he nodded silently and followed her to the back of the stable where a small path was made through the trees and he could already see the steam rising a ways away. They made their way down the path in silence and he followed her trying not to stare at her form or let his eyes travel down her body it was strictly above the shoulder where he was allowed to look, but her hips swayed and he caught himself watching her dress flow with each step and the way her legs moved as she walked. She stopped and he hadn't noticed till he was about to run into her and by then in was too late he hit her back and she went flying over the edge, right before she hit the water he quickly bended the air and caught her pulling her back up to him and landing her safely on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," He said earnestly, but she just laughed it off.

"Not many people can say they were personally saved by the Avatar," She smiled straightening out her dress. He laughed at that too and calmed himself down hoping his cheeks weren't too red, but he suddenly became aware of how close he had landed her to him and the blush immediately came back and he stepped back nearly tripping himself on a rock, her arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder to steady him. He chuckled nervously and rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "Let's head in for night," She suggested smiling, and he couldn't agree more, fatigue suddenly set in and he couldn't believe how tired he was. As they reached the Inn he opened the door for her with a quick burst of wind, and she laughed walking inside they parted as she walked to the curtain and he found his way to the hallway, she turned to him before he she disappeared. "Goodnight Ava…. Goodnight Aang," She smiled looking into his eyes, then retreated to her make shift room. He stood there for a minute then nearly skipped to his room, something about that girl is amazing he thought right as his head hit the pillow and he was out like a light.


End file.
